Who I Are
by leighbond07
Summary: Riki is not sure who he loves anymore. He thought he had feelings for Guy but somehow his being with Iason has changed that. Now as he begins to feel for Iason, the Blondie begins to unknowingly spill out revelations about Riki's character. Riki is forced to learn who he is and who he yearns for.
1. Chapter 1

Morning Dew and Regrets

A.N.: Gonna make an Iason/ Riki fanfic. Oh yeah.

P.S.: I like Ai no Kusabi or as some say Ai no Jusabi.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Riki sighed as he pulled silky red bed sheets around his naked torso. He pushed his legs to his chest and rested his tan chin on his now covered knees. It was about three in the morning and Riki found he could hardly sleep. All night he tossed and turned to the point where Iason Mink groggily told him to go to Ceres if it would help him sleep. Riki knew it was bad if Iason was willing to let him return to Ceres if it would help him. Not that he didn't want to of course, but how could he explain himself to Guy and the few members of Bison who may be hanging around. Surely they'd turn him away before he could even get to Guy. So either way it went, Riki was in a compromising position. "Damn it all," Riki said louder than he thought. Iason smacked and rolled onto his back. He tugged at his black pajama pants but otherwise stayed asleep. Riki cast dark eyes on the Blondie's sleeping form but didn't speak again. He needed thinking time all to himself without any distractions.

Riki sighed again and snuggled deeper into the covers. He wished that Guy was here to wrap his arms around him. He missed Guy so much and not to mention his buddies from Bison. "Man I wonder what they're doing?" He turned his head as the fleeting shadow of a lone bird passed by the window. It had been a while since Iason allowed him outside. It was almost as if he didn't trust him. The thought added to his anger as he felt bitterness rising up. "Who does he think he is?" Riki smacked the pillow and clenched his hands into fists. "Damn him and damn Eos. He can't control me." He smacked the pillow again but was surprised when a larger hand covered his tan one. Iason yawned sleepily and turned his head towards Riki. "If you insist on being angry please do it at a more sensible time." He squeezed Riki's hand softly. The boy huffed and snatched his hand away. "Whatever. It's not like you have anything important to do anyway. It's a week day." The dark haired boy folded his arms tightly across his chest. Iason laughed and laced his fingers together across his stomach. "That may be the case pet, but I do value sleep. And speaking of sleep, why are you up at this hour?" Riki shrugged and rested his head on his knees. "Couldn't sleep." Iason opted for a gentle yawn rather than ask his pet what bothered him.

They were silent a while more before Riki decided to speak again. "Aren't you gonna ask what's wrong?" Iason, who had dozed off lightly, raised his delicate eyebrows. "I assumed you would tell me if it bothered you enough. Besides, you have spitefully told me before that you didn't want me involved 'in your damn business' as you put it." Riki rolled his eyes at Iason. "So what if I did. All you're gonna do is get involved it no matter how much I ask you not to." Iason smiled although his eyes stayed closed. "I only get involved if your safety is questioned. But really I choose to mind my own business since it's more convenient for one of my status." Riki snorted but honestly he felt a little sad. He wanted to tell somebody about what he was feeling. Still though, he hadn't sorted out all his feelings yet. Plus he still wasn't sure whether or not he liked Iason or if he hated him. It was a mixture of both he guessed. Iason watched with half-lidded eyes as Riki's eyebrows would knit together before suddenly going back to their natural arch just before shooting up in confusion. His pet was doing some serious thinking about something and he could tell it weighed heavy on his chest. _Riki's snide remarks lack three fourth of the fire they usually have, _Iason said to himself.

He shrugged while still lying in bed but eventually found the intensity of obsidian eyes on his face to great. So he slowly extended his hand to Riki. "Come to me my pet. Tell me what ails you." Although Riki made a disgusted face, he still crawled over to Iason and cuddled up close to his side. He managed to keep the look of relief off his face as the Blondie laid his smooth arm across his back. "Now Riki, since I am fully awake, tell me all that passes through your mind." The dark haired boy sighed. "Well there's a lot I'm thinking about. Hopefully it won't make you mad." Iason raised an eyebrow again. "But I still don't care about your feelings." Iason shook his head but began stroking Riki's shoulder softly. "No matter my pet. Just tell me all you wish to tell me." The boy sighed before he began talking. "Well I was just feeling angry. Bitter even, towards you and Guy. And really everyone else. I just feel so, I don't know empty and worthless. Not to mention I'm homesick even though I know the guys in Bison probably think I'm a traitor to Ceres. I can't help it though, that I'm a pet I mean." Iason nodded. "And I don't know really. I'm just mad for some reason. And the killer part is that I can't figure out why. I hate this so much. I wish I could get my true feelings out." Iason kept rubbing Riki and became vaguely aware that his pet was idly twirling a lock of his blonde hair around his finger. Riki must have noticed as well because he quickly moved his hand and settled for picking at the waistband of Iason's pants.

"Iason do you truly think I'm special? I mean, I still hate you for making me like this, but do you think I'm something. You tell me all the time that you see something in me but what is it? I can't see it myself. Besides I'm a mongrel from Ceres. I fit in with guys like Guy and yet you picked me to be yours." Iason licked his lips in thought. Riki posed a good question. He would give a better answer. "I'm not sure myself what I see in you Riki. All I can say is that I like it whatever 'it' is. The defiance and the rudeness gives me a rush like never before. And you must admit that you like the challenge of a Blondie dominating you. Here, it's not like Ceres. This is Eos, my domain. I am at the zenith of Eos and you are the nadir here. Still I imagine you as my own. But I can sense your heart is in a difficult place." Riki rested his face on Iason's abdomen. "My heart doesn't know anymore. It's confused." The Blondie ran a hand over Riki's inky black hair. "You know who you love, but you want to refuse yourself that thought. I see the struggle you have whenever I retrieve you from Ceres. You hang on to Guy because he is a fleeting image of what you had. Truth be told, you're afraid of change." Riki's eyes widened and before he could catch himself, he had jumped out of Iason's arms and ran to the bedroom's balcony. Riki had somehow managed to pull the cover off the bed with him so he fell hard onto his knees. Riki yelped but refused to stop. So he roughly yanked the cover from around his ankles and stood on his feet. He flung the glass doors open and ran to the balcony's bar. He gripped the black rail so tightly his fingers began to cramp. Tears had started forming in his eyes at the words Iason said.

He stayed there gripping the bar. He had no shame as the wind blew across his naked body. Nobody would be up to scrutinize him so closely anyway. He tried to breathe and calm his beating heart. "Damn you Iason," Riki yelled loudly not bothering to turn around. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as the soft pat of Iason's feet assaulted his ears. "Don't touch me," he yelled again as he heard Iason moving closer to him. "I swear I'll throw myself over this railing. Don't touch me." His words posed an empty threat. He wouldn't do it. Iason smiled as he finally stood behind his pet. He wrapped his arms around Riki's chest and pressed their bodies together. "Don't be upset pet. You asked me a question and I gave you the answer. Although you didn't want to hear it." Riki blinked. Iason was gently rocking them side to side. He kept kissing Riki's shoulder and rubbing his chest. "I hate you Iason. I'll kill you someday." Even with the threat, he leaned back against Iason and let him hold him. He closed his eyes and placed his hands over Iason's larger ones. He regretted telling Iason his thoughts but then again when did he not feel that way. Leaning his head back he gave a small smile when morning dew from a plant fell onto his tan nose. He had forgotten about the rooftop garden in Eos tower. And so this was how Riki spent his morning, cradled in Iason's arms; He spent his morning with morning dew and regrets.

CHAPTER DONE

A.N.: Pretty good start right? Oh and give me reviews.

P.S.: Zenith is the highest point above the imaginary celestial sphere or simply the highest point.

Nadir is the lowest point below the imaginary celestial sphere or simply the lowest point.


	2. Chapter 2

Angry Pet

A.N.: Iason has earrings like mine.

P.S.: Me likes those reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Iason couldn't help going over the conversation he and Riki had had that morning. His pet had been so upset and Iason never wanted to see that again. Still, the boy had to learn who he was sometime. "Well one can dream," Iason mused dejectedly. He snapped the last button on his shirt and smoothed out his slacks. Riki would question why he was so dressed up today but of course he'd much rather answer petty questions that didn't force anyone to do any soul searching. He hated being made the bad guy. But until Riki came to terms with him, it would be a never-ending battle. Deciding not to worry himself any longer than necessary, Iason promptly made his way downstairs to the kitchen. On the table a simple breakfast had been set. Fried noodles with mushrooms and green tea had been prepared. He smiled when he sighted Daryl silently placing chopsticks wrapped in a napkin by Iason's bowl. "Good morning master," Daryl said cheerfully when he spotted Iason. The Blondie smiled and waved a gloved hand at his furniture. He truly appreciated having Daryl around.

Taking his seat at the table, Iason waited until Daryl finished setting Riki's plate. Feeling Iason's eyes on him, Daryl looked up at Iason. "Is there something you need master?" Iason folded his hands neatly and rested his chin on his hands. "Actually I was wondering where Riki was. Have you seen him?" Daryl began to shake nervously and he stuttered before giving Iason an answer. "Umm, he went to use the bathroom last I saw. I'm sorry I don't know where he is." Iason smiled in an attempt to calm his furniture. "No need to be afraid. I'm not angry at all. I just wanted you to tell him his breakfast was ready." Daryl sighed and placed a hand over his heart. "Oh, of course master." The man wiped his hands on his jeans and walked out of the kitchen. Iason chuckled lowly and began to eat. He was slightly startled when Daryl poked his head back around the corner. "Is it mandatory that he attend breakfast?" Iason looked up and nodded his head. Daryl gave him a thumb up before walking off.

….

"Sir Riki! Sir Riki!" Daryl walked around the massive house calling for Iason's pet. He nearly decided to tell Iason Riki had run away when he heard Riki call back to him. "Damnit Daryl! Whaddya want man?" Daryl's eyes went wide but he nonetheless followed the string of curse words all aimed at him. He had a horrified expression when he went to Iason's guest room and found Riki hurriedly wiping blood from his arm. "Sir Riki! Are you okay? What happened?" The mongrel turned towards Iason's servant. "I cut myself when you yelled. You scared me and I dropped my blade." Daryl walked over to Riki and examined the cut on his arm. "That'll leave a scar. I'm not sure if Master Iason would appreciate that." Riki shrugged. "Whatever. I don't care." Daryl shook his head and made Riki sit on the toilet. "Sir Riki you're supposed to be at breakfast now. And just why were you using a blade? Nobody here is going to hurt you." Riki ran his good hand through his black hair. "I know that Daryl. I was cutting my hair." Daryl looked at Riki's head and saw that his hair had indeed been cut. It didn't look bad to have been done with a knife either. "Well it seems that you're cutting more than hair." Riki would have jerked away but Daryl had a strong grip on his wrist. He settled for his signature snort and instead waited patiently while the man cleaned his wound and bandaged it.

"There you go Sir Riki," Daryl said. He put his hands on his hips and admired his medical skills. Riki meanwhile stared at the sterile white bandages on his forearm before shrugging and getting up. He walked downstairs and loitered around in front of a painting of Iason. He didn't feel like seeing Iason after so intimate a conversation that he suddenly remembered. "Damnit." Daryl came down the stairs grinning at Riki. "Come on Sir. We must attend breakfast. Iason-sama must think we've ran off together." Daryl grabbed Riki by the hand and led him to the kitchen. He was mildly surprised when the boy didn't pull away from him like he usually did. _Iason must be taming him I suppose, _thought Daryl to himself. If he had voiced his thought Riki would undoubtedly have punched him in the neck. He swallowed as he remembered the last time Riki hit him with his boot. The boy was not one to be messed about. "Here we are Master Iason." Riki growled lowly as Daryl walked him into the kitchen and made him sit down at the table. "Your breakfast is probably cold. Would you like me to warm it up for you?" Riki shrugged but didn't say anything. Daryl cocked his head to the side but decided not to touch Riki's bowl. He figured they'd call him if they needed anything. So he bowed and exited the kitchen.

As Riki sat in the chair toying with his pants zipper, Iason's eyes had been travelling longingly across the man's chest. Although he wasn't as aesthetic as the Blondie, he was beautiful in his own right. Iason found himself licking his lips as he eyed Riki's face. A tent had begun to form inside his slacks but he willed it away. He deemed it too early in the day for sporting. Riki felt the burning eyes of his master on his cheek so he looked at the man. "What?" Iason blinked out of his reverie. "Oh I was just admiring your body. You would have made a wonderful Blondie. Still, I think I prefer you like this. It's something exotic about you." Riki grimaced. "Whatever. I bet you say that to every pet you've had." Iason laughed. "I've only said it to you. Besides, even with that bandage on you look ravishing." The mongrel scowled and rubbed a finger over the white cloths. "You're weird." Iason laughed louder than the previous time but he didn't stare at Riki anymore.

He continued eating his food with the grace that only a Blondie could possess. His gloved fingers would curl around the chopsticks softly and he would delicately wrap noodles around them. _He eats like a woman. Dainty I would say, _Riki thought. He felt himself become entranced while watching Iason eat. It truly was a spectacle. "Aren't you hungry my pet?" Riki shook his head and pushed the bowl towards the center of the table. "You can have it. I'm sure you're used to taking things." Iason frowned. "Now Riki, there's no need for anger. I'm sure your body wants some food. After all, you have deprived it of sleep. You need energy." Riki yawned on cue. "Fuck you. I'd rather starve." Iason sipped his tea without looking at his pet. "My dearest mongrel, you've been starved all your life while living in Ceres. Honestly I don't condone starvation especially not in my house." Riki stood up and slammed his hands on the kitchen table. Iason didn't even blink nor look up from his tea. "You can be angry all you want but I'd rather you eat. I can have Daryl blend your food and force feed it to you. If that's what you want." Riki leaned forward. "I don't have to do what you say. You're not Guy." Iason raised an eyebrow and looked up. "Neither will I ever be him. I will tell you what to do because you are my pet. And I care for you. All I do for you is to help you live a happy life." Riki growled. "I'm not happy here you inconsiderate bastard!" Riki turned and briskly walked away. His bare feet made stomping sounds as he went off to be moody.

Daryl, hearing the commotion, ran back inside the kitchen. "Is everything alright Master Iason? I heard yelling." Iason finished the last of his tea and nodded. "Riki is being a bit moody. Let me go speak to him. Clean up here and prepare a light snack. I think Katze will be visiting soon." Iason stood and walked towards the doorway. "Anything else Master Iason," Daryl spoke timidly. The Blondie shook his head and reached out to caress Daryl's cheek. "No that is all Daryl." He smirked when his furniture blushed and turned his head to the side. He gave a fleeting wave to Daryl before walking off to find Riki.

CHAPTER DONE

A.N.: How's that?


	3. Chapter 3

A Favor I Ask of You

A.N.: Iason has earrings like mine.

P.S.: Me likes those reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

"Open up Iason, it's me." Iason, who had been looking for Riki, stopped in his tracks. He hadn't expected Katze to be here so soon. The Blondie was still searching for his pet and was pretty sure that Riki would be even bitterer when he discovered Iason was speaking to Katze. No matter how much he swore he hated Iason, he was jealous whenever the man spoke to other people. It didn't matter if it was another Blondie or Katze. Riki wanted Iason to pay attention to him and only him. He grinned at the thought of a jealous Riki latching onto him just so Iason would spare him some attention. It truly was a pitiful sight when you thought about it. "Hey Iason! You in there?" The Blondie opened his eyes wide as Katze's voice got louder. He had forgotten about him. "Daryl get the door," Iason called out. He vaguely heard Daryl say something but nonetheless the sound of footsteps was heard as he hurried to the door. "Sorry Mister Katze but I didn't you hear you at the door. I apologize deeply." Daryl bowed but Katze ignored the apology. "Yeah sure man. Just get Iason for me please." Daryl bowed again and prepared to search for his master. He squeaked when Iason called out to him from atop the stairs. "There's no need Daryl. Take Katze to the living room. See to his needs." Katze looked up at his previous master and nodded his head. "Will you be down in a minute?" Iason smoothed his pants. "Maybe so. I have something to attend to. You don't mind waiting do you?" Katze adjusted his magenta tie. "You have an hour to 'attend' to all your business before I decide to leave." Iason nodded his agreement before turning and continuing his search for Riki.

Katze huffed and took a look at his watch before following behind Daryl who was patiently waiting for him to finish speaking to Iason. He had an urgent matter to speak to Iason about and he had some people he needed to speak with. He kept a scowl on his face but decided to keep his complaints to himself. When he was seated in an expensive white armchair, Daryl had walked out of the living room to go and do something. "Lousy guy! Didn't even ask me if I wanted something to eat." Katze crossed his arms but immediately felt bad when Daryl appeared a few seconds later with a platinum tray. "Sorry I walked out Mister Katze. I had some cookies baking that I didn't want to burn. See?" He placed the tray on the table so that Katze could see the cute little sugar cookies that had been cut into stars and moons. "The meeting was impromptu so I didn't really have time for anything else. Iason-sama has some milk that would go good with these cookies." Katze hungrily leaned forward and grabbed a handful of cookies. "Bring me some please. I haven't had cookies and milk in a while." Daryl giggled but went to retrieve the milk. He returned with a glass of cold milk and a pitcher so Katze could refill his cup if it pleased him. "Thank you Darren was it?" The man giggled. "It's Daryl and you're welcome." He giggled again as he walked out of the living room. Katze immediately began scoffing down the cookies and milk while waiting for Iason. Knowing the Blondie personally, he'd be a while doing whatever it was he was doing.

…

"I apologize for my lateness. I had some rather pressing matters to attend to." Katze looked up from his cookies and to Iason. "You're fine. We have twenty five minutes to spare." The Blondie nodded and took a seat across from Katze. "Did you find Daryl's cooking to your liking?" Katze nodded and wiped his mouth. "I did, but that's not why I'm here." Iason sat back in his seat and crossed his legs. "Then why did you come? I figured it was urgent seeing as how Daryl told me you called so early in the morning." Katze grinned widely. "I did call early huh? But still, it's important. I figured you might wanna know." Iason folded his arms. "You figured I wanted to know what?" Katze took a sip of milk. "Well there are some new pets I've come across on the market. They have pets that are bred like Mimea but are a class higher." Iason's interest was piqued admittedly, but he couldn't think of why Katze was telling him this. "How does this concern me?" Katze bit into another cookie. "Well, they are good pets but I need to get a few of them off the radar for a bit. There are too many prying eyes and I gotta get my business straightened out." Iason squinted. "Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" Katze shrugged. "Maybe I am. That's if you want to." Iason rubbed his chin. Katze made a good offer, but not good enough.

"Perhaps you should speak to Raoul Am. He deals in these businesses as well. Besides, I have my hands full with Riki. How am I to tame other pets as well?" Katze shrugged as he tugged at the designer suit. Iason noticed. "You bought that through the business I assume." Katze laughed at Iason. "It was a gift. But I really do need a place to keep the pets. Seems like you have enough room to hold at least two comfortably. Maybe more." Iason shook his head. "I won't overwork Daryl and I don't need the extra trouble. But speak to Raoul. He will be willing to help." Katze nodded before promptly standing. "Well that was all I wanted to discuss. Since you're not willing to hold pets, can you do me another favor?" Iason laced his long fingers together. "What exactly do you want me to do?" Katze put his hands in his pockets. "Work with Raoul to keep security off me for a while. They seem to be a lot more uptight now." Iason nodded his agreement. "That task shall I accomplish for you." Katze nodded. "Thank you. I'll be going now." Iason smiled but didn't stand up just yet. "Daryl lead Katze to the door. Make sure he doesn't need anything else." Daryl scurried in to the living room and nodded. He waited until Katze gave him the signal that he was ready to leave. "Just think about my offer okay?" Iason nodded but he laughed inside because he would not be thinking about an offer such as that ever. No matter how appeasing it may have sounded. "

…

Upstairs Riki was seething as he thought of Iason's words. _Learn to behave yourself. You are being disrespectful. Guy is nothing to you anymore so stop holding a grudge against me for your feelings. _The words replayed over and over inside of his head. Iason didn't know what Riki was going through. He wouldn't understand how it felt to be caught between two worlds. No matter how much prodding Iason did, Riki felt like a traitor to Guy. But when he was with Guy he felt like he was treating Iason unfairly. Everything was a big mix-up. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Riki slammed his head into the bedroom wall. There'd be a hole there one day if Riki kept up that behavior. Still, when he felt his forehead go numb all the way down to his nose, he felt fine. When his head hurt him too badly for him to think Riki was okay. That way he didn't have to think. He didn't have to wonder about Guy, Bison, or Iason. He could just be in that numb state of mind. Never worrying and never thinking.

He leaned back against the side of the bed and balled his hands into fists. "I hate this feeling. I'm confused and angry. Shit!" Riki often spoke to himself when he was mad. Sure people thought he was crazy when he did it, but it worked for him. At least he sounded like he made sense. "I wanna die," the mongrel spoke dejectedly. He closed his eyes and waited until either Iason or Daryl called for him. Iason came sooner than he expected. The sound of boots clicking smartly across marble caught his attention, but the pain in his head forced him to be still. Riki just kept his eyes closed as the bedroom door was opened and the familiar chink of metal locking into metal was heard when the Blondie closed the door. "Are you still upset Riki?" The mongrel shrugged. "I'm in pain now. I'd say it's a shitload better than being angry and thinking." Iason frowned as he unbuttoned his shirt and revealed a lithe body. "I suppose that was the thumping sound I heard." Riki laughed. "You bet your sweet ass it was." Iason shook his head and tutted. "Do you not find the gash on your arm enough motivation to practice safety?" Riki shook his head.

Iason removed his boots before walking over to Riki and sitting on the floor beside him. "Get away from me bastard," Riki said lowly. Iason sighed and ignored his pet's request. "You told me that this morning and I didn't listen." Riki groaned when Iason pulled him into his lap. He wanted to fight but his ears were ringing and his head was throbbing something fierce. He just growled when Iason wrapped his tan legs around his waist. "Let me go Iason. I don't want to do this now." The Blondie smiled and rubbed Riki's head. He craned his neck and kissed him on the cheek. "I don't care what you want pet, the choice is not yours." He began caressing Riki's thighs and kissing his neck. Riki groaned involuntarily. "Iason let me rest. My head hurts and my ears are ringing." Iason ran a hand over Riki's crotch. "I will under one condition." Riki whined when Iason bit his lip gently. "I'll do it. Whatever it is." Iason tilted Riki's chin up. "Promise me you won't harm yourself anymore. No matter what happens." Riki agreed and sighed in relief when Iason let his head fall onto his chest. He was quiet as Iason gently stroked his back and held him closely.

Although Iason would never tell anyone, he enjoyed holding Riki. It was in these moments that he truly felt like Riki loved him. The Blondie felt complete whenever Riki's body was pressed against his and the mongrel didn't resist him. It felt good to love Riki and feel loved back.

CHAPTER DONE

A.N.: How about a steamy love scene?


	4. Chapter 4

Not Like Him

A.N.: I like this story.

P.S.: Me likes those reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

It was around nine o'clock when Riki finally started feeling better. He had skipped breakfast and lunch so his stomach was growling loudly. Iason had called and ordered Daryl to fix Riki something to eat earlier and now he was feeling happier. Sometimes being a pet did have its perks. Riki patted his stomach with a smug grin on his face. Iason had been called into a meeting suddenly and Daryl was informed to go ahead and get Riki prepared for bed. Although the mongrel had no intention of going to sleep yet he allowed Daryl to bathe him and dress him for sleep. Finally, when Daryl had left him alone to his thoughts, Riki found himself curled up inside of a big and cold bed. He was surprised at himself for actually missing the warm body that was Iason. Riki rubbed his eyes and propped himself up on his pillow. His body was shaking and he wished Iason was there to kiss him and hold him close. "No, this can't be happening. I don't miss him that much. Do I?" Riki tangled his hair in his fingers. Obsidian eyes wandered over to the empty side of the bed. He sighed sadly. "Damn. I guess I am missing him." Riki sat up a moment longer before deciding to call Daryl and ask him for some cognac. Iason didn't approve of drinking before bedtime but he wasn't there right now. So Riki shrugged and phoned Daryl.

"Is everything okay Sir Riki?" Daryl's gentle voice was comforting to hear. Riki coughed. _No I miss Iason, _he thought. "Umm, yeah everything's fine. I just wanted you to bring me a glass of cognac." Daryl gasped audibly. "Master Iason doesn't allow drinking at bedtime. What about some chamomile tea?" Riki rolled his eyes. "How about I punch you in the neck? Bring me my cognac." Daryl coughed and whispered an apology. "I'll be up there in a bit. Is that okay?" Riki absently cracked his knuckles. "Yeah that's fine. Oh and another thing." Daryl made an irritated sound. "What Sir Riki?" The mongrel laughed and said, "Thanks Dar. And don't take the threat to seriously kay?" Daryl cracked a smile on the other side of the phone. "Whatever you say Sir Riki. Good night." Riki mumbled a good bye and hung up. Daryl could be so sensitive. He placed the phone back on the nightstand and placed his hands behind his head. Now it was time to play the waiting game. It was a full twenty minutes before Riki heard the door creak open. He kept his eyes closed. "Thanks Daryl you can sit it on the nightstand." "I am afraid you have me confused my pet. It is Iason that stands before you." Riki opened his eyes and was greeted with the sight of Iason standing in the doorway with slacks and a shirt on while holding a tray. He grinned at the black haired man.

"I thought you had a meeting." Iason closed the door and walked over to Riki. "I did have one. It wasn't as long as the other ones usually are." He placed the tray on the nightstand and took a seat beside Riki. He leaned over to place a quick peck on his pet's cheek. Riki didn't bother to wipe it away. "You call four hours short?" Iason busied himself with removing his shoes and socks. "I never said it was short. It wasn't as long as the others." Riki snorted and reached for his cup. He found himself confused when the familiar smell of alcohol wasn't present. "I told Daryl to bring me a cognac." Iason unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it onto a chair. "I know. I walked in on the conversation but he didn't notice me until sometime afterwards." Riki huffed. "You always do this. What's wrong with tipping the bottle before I sleep?" Iason looked at Riki. "Alcohol consumed before sleeping will make you restless. Not that you'll be sleeping anyway." Riki gulped down the water before turning to look at Iason. "Say what now?" The Blondie laughed.

He took the glass from Riki and placed it on the nightstand. Iason slowly began pushing Riki down so that he would lie on his back. Perhaps tonight if Iason was gentle, Riki would allow him to penetrate him rather than force himself upon him. When Riki laid down on his back, Iason saw hope in his dream. He crawled up to him and straddled Riki. They stayed that way for a while, staring each other in the eye. Suddenly without warning, Riki leaned up and kissed Iason's bare chest. The Blondie looked down at his pet and raised an eyebrow. "Did you miss me love?" Riki turned his head to the side. "So what if I did? What's it to you?" Iason smiled and ran his fingers across Riki's clothed torso. "It's everything to me." He leaned down and placed a kiss on the mongrel's plump lips. He swirled his tongue on the plump lips before they slowly opened to accept him. It was a different feeling to kiss Riki. It didn't feel forced or like Riki was pulling away. If he wasn't mistaken, the man was leaning into the kiss. Iason turned his head to the side and stuck his tongue nearly down Riki's throat which made the man moan. He gripped Iason's waist and moaned a bit louder. Their tongues swirled full of heat and passion. Every moment was euphoric. They finally pulled apart as breath was essential.

Riki's face was flushed and he was idly grinding against Iason's bottom. The older man noticed. "Do you want me that badly?" Riki moaned and nodded. Iason smiled before seating his full weight against Riki's hips. He could feel the semi-hard erection through the pants. "Mmm, I feel your desire my pet." Riki grunted and turned his head to the side. "Aren't you gonna fuck me?" Iason laughed again before slowly unbuttoning the night shirt Riki slept in. He locked his blue eyes onto Riki's midnight ones as he sensually licked his lips and grinded against Riki's erection. The mongrel did his best to not give in completely to Iason but the grinding was taking him there. He nearly yelled when he felt warmth enclose his left nipple. "Agh, Iason." Riki arched his back into Iason and he began moaning. His manhood was now erect and the strain against his pants was unbearable. Not to mention the sight of Iason's own manhood tenting his pants. "Damnit Iason, I don't want any foreplay. Agh!" The Blondie had begun sucking on his neck. Iason used his hands to unbutton Riki's pants and as his fingers encircled his penis he bit down on Riki's neck. "Oww Iason." Riki gasped and gripped his master's waist. Iason apologized by licking and kissing the small wound. Riki smiled and ran his fingers through Iason's hair. He thought he felt Iason smirk against his neck. He had no time to think because Iason was now trailing burning hot kisses and licks down his torso. Riki could only imagine the numerous hickies that would be on his stomach. Daryl would notice those for sure.

He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Iason lavishing his body with affection. A smooth hand was tweaking his nipples while the other pleasured him through his clothing. "Mmm, Iason. Oh yes. It feels good." Riki was breathless as Iason suckled and kissed everywhere. He only opened his eyes when he felt his underwear and pants being slid down his legs in one fluid movement. Above him, Iason was looking at Riki in all his naked glory. The light sheen of sweat on his forehead seemed beautiful even as Iason admired him. "So pretty." Riki turned his head to the side and blushed. He smiled when he felt two fingers sliding up his body. He didn't hesitate to open his mouth when they rubbed across his lips. He swirled his tongue around them and began to suck them. "Mmmmm," Riki moaned while he sucked Iason's fingers. A sharp gasp from Iason let him know that he was doing well and for some reason, he wanted to keep pleasing Iason. He wrapped a hand around Iason's wrist and began sucking Iason's fingers harder. He pressed them to the back of his throat while caressing Iason's long arm. The Blondie moaned and began rubbing himself through his slacks. The tent in his pants had become more pronounced and he was ready to be inside Riki. Using his free hand, he pulled his pants and underwear down off his body. Iason tossed them carelessly onto the floor. Daryl would get them tomorrow.

Iason leaned forward and kissed Riki's forehead. He gently pulled his fingers from Riki's mouth and through half-lidded eyes he spoke to Riki. "I love you so much." The mongrel grinned and reached up to caress Iason's cheek. The Blondie smiled before he huskily commanded Riki to lift his legs. When Iason got sight of that little puckered hole practically calling for him, he smiled. Without warning he stuck both of his saliva coated fingers inside of Riki. "Ahhhhh! Fuck!" Riki screamed out and arched his back. Iason had lain with Riki long enough to know where Riki's sweet spot was. When he crooked his fingers to the left, he was immediately greeted with a shaking of Riki's legs. Riki bit his lip and hollered out something intangible. His breath hitched and Iason smiled. Riki didn't need much preparation.

Iason removed his fingers and smirked at the whining sound Riki made. Iason touched his face. "I'll fill you up with something much better." Riki grinned like a drunk and stuck out his tongue. Iason greedily sucked it into his mouth while he rubbed pre-cum on his own penis. Without warning he entered Riki. The mongrel threw his head back and wrapped his hands around Iason's neck. Immediately Iason pulled out and thrust back in sharply. He made certain to hit Riki's prostate with every thrust. "Oh yes! Right there! Keep doing it there! Oh Iason!" Riki screamed out for Iason and thrust back against the man with every pump. The Blondie gripped the pillows beneath him and moaned out his own contentment.

They stayed that way for nearly an hour; Iason roughly slamming into Riki and the mongrel yelling out for Iason. It was euphoric. Suddenly Riki felt his orgasm grip him. There was a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach and he begged Iason to do him faster and harder. Iason complied and the oaken headboard of the bed slammed against the wall repeatedly with a dull thud. Riki could feel himself getting closer. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!" Suddenly Riki gave a strangled cry. "Iason!" His body curved painfully and his legs began to spasm. He twitched and clawed at Iason's back until he finally clung onto the Blondie as he rode out his orgasm. He gasped loudly when he heard Iason growl and felt a warm sticky substance fill him. "Riki," Iason breathed out his name. Without warning, they collapsed onto the bed in a tangled heap of limbs and sweat. Neither one wanted to move from the arms of the other. It was a euphoric feeling that had enveloped them both.

…

After Iason and Riki had gathered enough strength to untangle themselves, they now laid cuddled up to each other. Iason was asleep with his head on Riki's stomach and the mongrel was absently twirling strands of blond hair around his fingers. He also found himself thinking about Guy. It was random really, but it happened to come up. He couldn't remember any time Guy had made love to him in the way Iason had done tonight. Neither could he remember the last time he had cuddled with Guy. It was something that Guy didn't like doing. _I don't need to cuddle for you to know I love you, _Riki remembered him saying. It hurt his feelings every time he heard that but he couldn't make Guy do anything he didn't want to do. Perhaps that's what made it worse. The fact that Guy never wanted any bonding time with Riki after sex. It made him feel like a cheap whore.

Riki's eyes wondered to Iason's sleeping form. Iason was different. He liked holding Riki close and kissing his forehead. When they weren't arguing, Iason was actually pleasant. He was different from Guy. He was a little bit more loving than Guy was in some ways. And considerate as well. He wasn't better than Guy was he? In some respects he was though. Riki sighed and closed his eyes. He didn't feel like thinking now. He wanted rest. "He's not like Guy. He's far from him." With that, Riki closed his eyes.

CHAPTER DONE

A.N.: I gotta get used to making sex scenes. I been out the game for a while but I'm back now.


End file.
